


Roses

by ToriCeratops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said Derek Hale was a romantic.  And they were right.  He wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick bit of fluff written for a one word prompt night on tumblr.

No one ever said Derek Hale was a romantic.  And they were right.  He wasn’t.

Stiles though?  Stiles was a die-hard romantic.  Every bone in his body ached to do things - little things - for the person he loved. And the person he loved was Derek.  The person he’d loved for YEARS now had been Derek.  He never made a big spectacle of things, but always made sure Derek knew he was thinking of him. 

Sometime in their second year together, Stiles started sending Derek roses on seemingly random days of the year.  Never a bouquet, just one at a time and never on their anniversary or a birthday, or even their wedding anniversary once that was an actual thing.  Their frequency increased as the years went on. It would just show up, waiting for Derek with his morning coffee, or delivered by a random messenger while Stiles was at school and then work.  On a rare occasion Stiles would deliver the rose himself with a quiet kiss and not a word shared between them for hours.

On the evening of their tenth wedding anniversary, after their showers but before either was fully dressed for their evening out, Derek quietly took Stiles hand and led him downstairs.  He stopped at door to the basement.  “So, about the roses you always send.” Derek said quietly.

Stiles laughed.  “I thought we never talked about the roses.”

“Well, this is us talking about them.  What are they for Stiles.  I’ve always wondered.  You just get a random feeling like its been too long since you made me smell something floral?”

With a small smile, Stiles shook his head.  “No.”  He gave Derek a quick kiss.  “No Derek, each and every one of them held a very specific purpose.”  The descended the steps into the pitch black of the basement, Stiles relying on Derek’s guiding hand to keep from falling headfirst down the stairs.  They stopped at what Stiles was fairly certain to be the middle of the first room, just below the pull string for the light.  Derek turned and grabbed on to Stiles waist. 

“Tell me.”

“Well.  You get one on the date we first met.”  He felt Derek’s grip tighten.  “The day you first said you trusted me.”  The grip at his waist disappeared and strong arms wrapped around his back.  “The first time I saved your life, our first kiss, our first night together, our first date, the first time you said you loved me.”  He gets pulled in close at that and Derek started placing soft kisses along Stiles’ neck and jaw as he keeps talking.  “The day gay marriage became legal in this state, the day you proposed, then again a week later for when I finally said yes.”  Derek laughed through his kisses and Stiles smiled into it.  The body pressed against him was softly shaking, barely noticeable.  “I should be sending two for the day you finally sent a demolition team to your old home.  Then there’s the one for when we knew, 100% certain we would be allowed to legally adopt Emma. The first day she called you daddy and her wolf accepted you too.  The day you let her out of your sight without tearing up.  Truly a momentous occasion.” 

Derek pulled back with an exaggerated whine.  “Now that is something we definitely do not talk about.”

“Well, it happened.  And all those other things did too.  And they are really little things, just tiny moments that tend to get lost in most people’s lives.  But as insane as our day to day lives are, often times still fighting for our lives even now, I think it’s important to remember the little things - the things that matter.”  Derek nodded and Stiles threw his arms around his husbands neck moving in for a real and proper kiss, giving and taking and breathing each other in.  While their lips moved across one another’s, lips stroking and sliding in and out of the others mouth, Derek reached up and pulled the chain. 

Light flooded the expansive main room of the basement.  When their lips finally parted and Derek nodded over his shoulder, Stiles found himself speechless, lost for words to even describe how his chest tightened at the vision before him.  Displayed across the wall were dozens, pushing a couple hundred, tiles of red roses frozen in time, trapped in different shapes of clear resin. The swaying light above their head bounces off the reflective surfaces and they shine bright and with a little sparkle.

“I’ve been making them since the very first.  Hiding them away until I felt like it would mean something.  I never really knew they meant something all along.”

The tears in Stiles’ eyes come fast and fall quickly.  Derek tries to kiss them away.  “Derek.  Holy shit, Derek.  This is, this is…”  He’s still lost. 

They will put them every where, decorating their home and their life with little reminders of the times that have shaped them, yet aren’t remembered every day.  In every room of their house will be a rose, a visual note for when they’re fighting or arguing over something stupid that they have spent almost fifteen years filling each others lives with those little moments.

The ones preserved are but a tip of the ice burg of who they are together.

No one ever said Derek Hale was a romantic.  No one but Stiles Hale, that is.


End file.
